Russians
Russians & Americans is the tenth studio album by Al Stewart, released in 1984. It was released on LP and then CD in both the United Kingdom and the United States. The US version deleted two tracks found on the UK version of the album, and substituted two new tracks in their stead. In 1993, EMI (UK) release a compilation with tracks from both versions and three live tracks from the "The Blue Album". The album was re-released on the Collector's Choice label in 2007, with all tracks from both issues. The track "1-2-3" is a cover of the Len Barry hit from 1965. However, instead of the romantic lyrics put forth with the original, Stewart has altered them using the context of political overreach and how such victimizes other nations and indigenous peoples. In fact, very few of the songs lines escape change excepting: "One, two, three, that's how elementary it's gonna be" and "...Like taking candy from a baby." Known for his songs that use historical events as inspiration, Stewart instead focused on the very real tensions between the two superpowers of 1983. Track listings Original UK LP (released 1984 on RCA) and CD (released 1993 on EMI) Side 1 #"Lori, Don't Go Right Now" (Al Stewart, Peter White) #"Rumours of War" (Stewart, White) #"The Gypsy and the Rose" (Stewart) #"Accident on 3rd Street" (Stewart) Side 2 #"Strange Girl" (Stewart) #"Russians & Americans" (Stewart) #"Cafe Society" (Stewart) #"One, Two, Three (1, 2, 3)" (John Medora, David White, Leonard Borisoff) #"The Candidate" (Stewart) Original US LP (released 1984 on Passport) The US version of Russians & Americans replaces "Lori, Don't Go Right Now" and "The Gypsy and the Rose" with "The One that Got Away" and "Night Meeting". Side 1 #"The One that Got Away" (Stewart, White) #"Rumours of War" #"Night Meeting" (Stewart) #"Accident on 3rd Street" Side 2 #"Strange Girl" #"Russians & Americans" #"Cafe Society" #"One, Two, Three (1, 2, 3)" #"The Candidate" 1993 CD UK - EMI 0777 7 89664 25 This CD reissue contains all 11 tracks from both the US and UK versions of the album, plus three live tracks. #"The One that Got Away" #"Rumours of War" #"Night Meeting" #"Accident on the 3rd Street" #"Strange Girl" #"Russians & Americans" #"Cafe Society" #"One, Two, Three (1-2-3)" #"The Candidate" #"The Gypsy and the Rose" #"Lori, Don't Go Right Now" #"Valentina Way" #"Year Of The Cat" #"Pink Panther/Song On The Radio" 2007 CD reissue (released on Collector's Choice) This CD reissue contains all 11 tracks from both the US and UK versions of the album, plus three bonus tracks. #"The One that Got Away" #"Rumours of War" #"Night Meeting" #"Accident on the 3rd Street" #"Strange Girl" #"Russians & Americans" #"Cafe Society" #"One, Two, Three (1-2-3)" #"The Candidate" #"The Gypsy and the Rose" #"Lori, Don't Go Right Now" #"In Red Square*" (Stewart, White) #"How Does It Happen*" (Stewart) #"The World According to Garp*" (Stewart) * Bonus Tracks References External links *Alstewart.com * Category:Al Stewart albums Category:1984 albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:Collectors' Choice Music albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Flicker Category:Passport Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios